


Scars

by Kayljay



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's body tells his tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: mirror.

Elizabeth had claimed the cheval glass for her own from their latest bit of plunder. She liked to use it at night when she brushed out her wind-tangled hair.

He, personally, had little use for them only needing a hand mirror to make sure his mustache and beard were trimmed.

He couldn't ever recall standing before a full-length mirror naked. He had never seen all his scars and tattoos at once. There were many shallow sword slashes. Some were crooked gashes of shrapnel both wooden and metal that had been pried out of skin and muscle. Most of these the result of battles long forgotten.

He ran his hand over the pock marks left in the wake of two pistol shots that had slammed into his chest. How they had both missed his heart was still a mystery. He had spent days hovering between living and dying, hours out of his body terrified he might never return to it. All to save Bill Turner from being shot in the back.

He turned his gaze downward to his left forearm. Here were the marks of his torture at the brutal hands of the East India Trading Company in hopes of regaining the slaves he had set free. Slaves he had been forced to transport but never intended to deliver. He had paid in pain and blood as they had carved dozens of thin slices of skin from his arm to make him talk. The brand on his right arm was merely a punctuation mark at the end of their fruitless interrogation.

Cutler Beckett had watched all with a cold-blooded sneer.

The cabin door opened behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth's startled look. It melted into an indulgent smile as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I knew I'd catch you preening in front of this mirror sooner or later," she said.

He turned in her arms and smiled back.

"Ah, love, you know me too well."

~~~End~~~


End file.
